greysanatomyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Le choix de Sophie
Le choix de Sophie est le 14ème épisode de la saison 7 de Grey's Anatomy et le 140ème épisode de la série. Résumé Alex se dispute avec l'obstétricienne de Callie, Lucy Fields, à propos d'un patient. Quant à Mark, il intègre Jackson dans son service en échange d'informations sur Lexie. Le père de Lexie et de Meredith est de retour à Seattle. Un nouveau problème avec son foie. Seulement, il débarque avec Danielle, sa nouvelle petite amie beaucoup plus jeune que lui et ses propres filles. Lexie ne l'aime pas du tout et le lui fait comprendre. Quant à Meredith, elle doit choisir entre un essai clinique avec le chef basé sur les travaux de sa mère pour soigner le diabète et un essai clinique avec Derek pour soigner l'Alzheimer, dont sa mère était atteinte. Personnages Personnages principaux *Meredith Grey (Ellen Pompeo) *Cristina Yang (Sandra Oh) *Alex Karev (Justin Chambers) *Miranda Bailey (Chandra Wilson) *Richard Webber (James Pickens Jr.) *Callie Torres (Sara Ramirez) *Mark Sloan (Eric Dane) *Lexie Grey (Chyler Leigh) *Owen Hunt (Kevin McKidd) *Arizona Robbins (Jessica Capshaw) *Teddy Altman (Kim Raver) *April Kepner (Sarah Drew) *Jackson Avery (Jesse Williams) *Derek Shepherd (Patrick Dempsey) Invités *Thatcher Grey (Jeff Perry) *Lucy Fields (Rachael Taylor) *Danielle (Alexa Havins) Autres *Sarah Cooke (Tracey A. Leigh) *Colin Cooke (Desean Terry) *Paula Glass (Shelli Boone) *Mme Glass (Patricia Forte) *Marcus (Michael Esparza) *Randy (Noah Schuffman) *Technicien de laboratoire (John O'Brien) *Patient de l'essai #1 (Ken Takemoto) *Patiente de l'essai #2 (Karen Tarleton) *Patient de l'essai #3 (Darius Dudley) *Patiente de l'essai #4 (Roberta Bassin) *Patient de l'essai #5 (Duane Shepard, Sr.) *Patiente de l'essai #6 (Catherine Grace) *Compagne de l'essai #1 (Cici Lau) *Compagne de l'essai #3 (Aixa Clemente) *Compagnon de l'essai #4 (Steven Anders) *Compagne de l'essai #5 (Edythe Davis) Patients *Patients de l'essai *Thatcher Grey *Patiente de Lucy *Bébé Cooke *Randy Shouse *Mme Johnson *Sarah Cooke *Patient de Mark *Jackie *Autre patient de Mark *Patient d'Owen Musiques de l'épisode *'Speed of Sound' par Communist Daughter *'Everything at Once' par Lenka *'Soundtrack to the End' par Communist Daughter *'I Want a House' par Twin Sister Anecdotes *Le titre original fait référence à la chanson de Michael Jackson. *Au début de l'épisode (ainsi que dans le titre de la VF), Cristina fait le lien entre les deux essais cliniques proposés à Meredith et le film "Le choix de Sophie". Peter MacNicol, qui joue le rôle du Dr Robert Stark, était un des trois acteurs principaux du film. Audiences *'États-Unis' : 10,47 M *'France' : 6,4 M *'Canada' : 2,202 M Citations :Miranda Bailey : J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui parle le Grey ! ---- :Owen Hunt : Salut beauté. :Cristina Yang : Meredith a deux super beaux essais cliniques et j'en ai pas un. :Owen Hunt : Peut-être, mais toi t'as un mari qui est dingue de toi. :Cristina Yang : Ouais, elle aussi. :Owen Hunt : Alors, là, oui, je crois que t'es foutue. ---- :Mark Sloan : Pauvre Monsieur aux yeux verts. Comme si c'était un fardeau d'être beau. ---- :Callie Torres : Kepner, il faut que tu parles autrement. :April Kepner : Pardon ? :Callie Torres : Non c'est ta voix là elle est trop, trop... parle différemment. :April Kepner : Genre avec un accent...? :Callie Torres : Laisse tomber. Ecoute, va m'acheter un muffin à la cafétéria, le plus sucré que tu trouveras, et un petit café. Attends, reviens... Non, c'est bon, sans le café. :April Kepner : D'accord. :Callie Torres : Non, attends un peu, si, si, un café, merci. :April Kepner : Bien. :Callie Torres : Attends attends, non, rah, non pas de café. :April Kepner : Sûre ? :Callie Torres : Non, pas de café, je... allé, va-t'en. :April Kepner : Ok ! ---- :Lexie Grey : Non vous n'êtes pas sa famille, vous êtes sa petite crise de la cinquantaine ! ---- :Lexie Grey : J'avais encore pas compris mais c'est comme ça qu'il se comporte. Il fonde une nouvelle famille, arrête de parler à la précédente, là il va épouser Dani la grande tatouée, avoir six magnifiques gros bébés et j'entendrai plus parler de lui. C'est exactement ce qu'il t'a fait. :Meredith Grey : Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il a fait avec moi. :Lexie Grey : Mais si ! :Meredith Grey : Lexie, ma mère l'avait trompé et elle a emmené sa fille à l'autre bout du pays. Ta mère est morte. Il était malheureux, il a commencé à boire et il s'est détruit le foie. Il ne s'agit pas de toi. Il a trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il se sent vraiment bien, alors donne-lui ta bénédiction ! Laisse-le vivre en paix ! :Lexie Grey : Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? Ne le défends pas ! Tu l'aimes pas, déteste-le avec moi ! :Meredith Grey : Lexie, je t'aime beaucoup mais je t'assure tu dois grandir un peu. ---- :Lexie Grey : Mark va avoir un bébé. Et sans même tenir compte de mon opinion. Il m'a anéantie avec ça. Encore. Il me laisse complètement de côté. Encore. Alors c'est fini, tu vois, cette fois c'est terminé. Mais il me manque. Finalement c'est pas la garce tatouée de mon père la saloperie, c'est moi. ---- :Arizona Robbins : Oui, punir Karev est également l'un de mes passe-temps préférés. Il est cynique et un peu dur parfois mais c'est aussi le gars qui après s'être fait jeter regarde l'opération d'en haut jusqu'au bout pour être sûr que sa patiente va bien. Je lui apprendrai à être moins con. Mais j'ai pas besoin de lui apprendre à se soucier de ses patients. ---- :Callie Torres : Si on fait ce truc où tout le monde vote, on établit un autre système. On a chacun une voix, ce qui veut dire que le bébé a le droit de voter. Et étant donné que je le porte, je parlerai pour lui ou pour elle. Et comme j'expulserai ce bébé par un minuscule trou qui m'appartient, j'ai le droit à une voix en plus spéciale vagin. Donc ça fait trois voix pour nous, deux pour vous deux. Oh, on est majoritaires. Alors avec mon paquet de voix je tiens à vous dire que désormais je vais boire une fois par jour une bonne tasse de café noir, ce qui ne pose pas de problème selon les études que j'ai lues. Du moins, tant que je n'allaite pas. Alors l'un de vous deux veut discuter de ma voix en plus spéciale vagin ? Galerie Episode 7x14-1.png 7x14-2.png 7x14-3.png 7x14-4.png 7x14-5.png 7x14-6.png 7x14-7.png 7x14-8.png 7x14-9.png 7x14-10.png 7x14-11.png 7x14-12.png 7x14-13.png 7x14-14.png 7x14-15.jpg 7x14-16.jpg 7x14-17.jpg 7x14-18.jpg 7x14-19.jpg 7x14-20.jpg 7x14-21.jpg 7x14-22.jpg 7x14-23.jpg 7x14-24.jpg 7x14-25.jpg 7x14-26.png ---- en:P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Citations